Harry Potter y la Venganza de Slytherin
by JamesBlack07
Summary: Universo Alterno, la llegada de nuevos estudiantes y muchas intrigas que conlleva este suceso


Un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde que Sirius había caído tras el velo, y como era de esperar, Harry no lograba salir del todo de la depresión que había conllevado esta muerte

Un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde que Sirius había caído tras el velo, y como era de esperar, Harry no lograba salir del todo de la depresión que había conllevado esta muerte.

- Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso, ARGHH!!-Gritaba Harry lleno de rabia e impotencia

- NO GRITES, CONDENADO!! - Gritó devuelta su tío Vernon golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

- maldita sea – masculla Harry.

Unos días después recibe con más alegría de la que se podría esperar, aunque con desgana evidente, se levanta a tomar la carta que traía Pig

Harry

Espero que estés mejor, pero bueno, ¿te parece que te pasemos a recoger para que pases el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa? Manda tu respuesta con Pig por favor y ten tus cosas arregladas para mañana

abrazos

OrejasRojas

Harry rió de buena gana con el seudónimo de seguridad de Ron, así que respondió de forma inmediata que estaría listo para hoy

- HARRY!! HAARRYYY!! DATE PRISA Y LARGATE CON ESTOS TIOS RAPIDO!! – gritaba Vernon esa mañana al encontrarse en su puerta a gente tan extrañamente vestida

Harry tomo tomó todas sus cosas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Ron, Ginny y el Sr. Weasley, que lo miraban asombrados y divertidos

- ¿Qué tal todos? ¿Nos vamos? – decía Harry alegremente

- bueno amigo, si esperas irte así yo no tengo problema pero quizás te acusen de pervertido por salir así a la calle JAJAJAJAJA – se ría Ron a los que siguieron las risas de los Weasleys restantes, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había bajado solo con la ropa interior puesta, a lo que corrió velozmente a ponerse ropa

- ahora si nos vamos jeje - decía un sonrojado pero contento Harry

- Si Harry ahora podemos ir, Bill nos espera con un traslador cerca de aquí

Luego de caminar un par de cuadras y llegar a un sitio eriaso, vieron a Bill al lado de una preciosa mujer, esta era alta, casi del tamaño de Harry, que ya estaba alcanzando el metro 75 de estatura, de delicada figura y un largo y resplandeciente cabello rubio plateado, Ron acelero el paso hacia su hermano y Harry escucho como Ginny bufaba molesta

- ¿Quién es ella Ginny? – decía Harry

- es la novia de Bill, ya la conocías del torneo de los tres magos Harry, es Fleur Delacour, no se porque también tenia que traerla hasta acá – dijo irritada Ginny

Un momento después, Harry sentía un abraso y un beso en cada mejilla, mientras una excitada Fleur decía un sinfín de cosas en francés que nadie era capaz de comprender. Cuando se puedo librar de Fleur, le sonrió a Bill.

- ¿están listos? – dice Bill mientras todos tomas de la camisa que serviría de traslador.

Después de llegar y recibir uno de los monumentales abrazos de la Sra. Weasley, subió sus cosas al cuarto de Ron

al fin me siento en casa – murmura Harry.

El resto de vacaciones para Harry transcurrieron entre suculentas cenas y muchos partidos de quidditch. Hasta que por fin llego el fin de vacaciones y todos se dirigieron al tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts.

--

Ya dentro del tren, un chico y una chica buscaban un compartimiento mientras conversaban

- No puedo creer que tengamos que estudiar acá, en Hogwarts – decía la chica, que no era muy alta, ya que no sobrepasaba de 1, 63 cm. de altura, delgada con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y unos lindos ojos cafés

- hey! Claire, ya cálmate enana - le responde el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, el joven también tenia el cabello castaño y lo tenia ondulado, era alto, de aprox. 1,80 cm. de altura y también era delgado, pero poseía unos atrayentes ojos que no se podrían definir entre el celeste y el gris

- grhh!! – refunfuña como gato la chica – no me llames así tarado, pero es que acaso ¿esta situación no te molesta?, nos separan de nuestros amigos y familia y argg!! ¿Cómo…. – grita molesta chocando con otra chica de cabello castaño enmarañado y cayendo ambas al suelo

- jaja y más encima ahora te vuelves torpe, es que así ya no hay jaja!! – se burla el chico provocando el sonrojo en ambas chicas, aunque por razones distintas, ya que el chico era bastante atractivo

- CALLATE!! - se levanta Claire, sonrojada por la vergüenza – lo lamento, no me fijaba por donde venia – ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara

- no hay problema – dice Hermione, mirándolos y no reconociéndolos – disculpen, pero ha ustedes no los he visto antes, ¿acaso son nuevos?, si lo son, me presento, soy Hermione Granger y ahora comienzo el 7º curso del colegio – dice con una sonrisa amable pero aun sonrojada Hermione

- ¿de verdad no te has hecho daño?- recibiendo la negativa de Hermione – bueno, yo soy Claire Overath y este tipejo es Alexander Van der Heyden – dice Claire señalándolo, y si acaban de transferirnos desde la Academia de hechicería de Ámsterdam – le responde la chica

- ooh, si quieren pueden acompañarme en el compartimiento mientras espero a mis amigos – dice Hermione mirándolos

- claro – responde Claire ya empezando a caminar

Diez minutos después ya se encontraban sentados en el compartimiento del tren y ya se habían tomado una cuota de confianza entablando una amena conversación

- jaja mi no me gusta el quidditch, pero me gustan muchos los duelos – comenta Alexander

- a mi tampoco me gusta el quidditch, pero es que nunca tuve habilidad con la escoba, y a ti ¿te gusta el quiddicth, Claire? – pregunta Hermione

- si me gusta mucho, yo era golpeadora en el equipo de mi sección en la escuela – responde sonriendo soñadoramente Claire

En ese momento entran dos chicos y una chica al compartimiento

- Harry, Ron, Ginny ¿Cómo han estado chicos? – pregunta Hermione

- Hola Hermione, nosotros estamos bien, y tu parece que también mira que ya tienes nuevos amigos – contesta burlonamente Ron

- Ellos son dos chicos nuevos – mirando severamente a Ron

- Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Alexander y esta linda enana es Claire – dice encantadoramente Alex, ganándose una mirada de odio de Claire.

- Idiota, no me llames enana, además creo que yo se hablar para poder presentarme – responde Claire un tanto ofendida – bueno, un gusto chicos

- Yo soy Ron Weasley y esta acá es mi hermana pequeña Ginny, y este tipo es Harry Potter

- un gusto conocerlos chicos pero me voy con mis amigos hasta luego – dice Ginny y lanza una enigmática mirada a Hermione

- ee y ustedes chicos ¿en que curso estarán?- pregunta Harry

- yo cursare el 5º curso pues solo tengo 15 años y Alex cursara el 6ºpues ya tiene 16 - responde amablemente Claire

- aa eres menor que nosotros – dice Ron

- uff otro más no por favor!! – dice Claire dramáticamente provocando una carcajada en los demás

- vamos Claire, aunque seas mas chica no dejas de ser preciosa – dice Alex galantemente ganándose una adorable sonrisa de Claire y dejando aturdido a Harry y Ron.

--

Ya habían llegado al castillo los chicos y este había impresionado a los nuevos estudiantes

- Wow!! El castillo es fantástico – comenta alegre Alex

- pero igual creo que es mas linda nuestra academia – responde Claire

- pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿ustedes saben en que casa estarán? – pregunta Harry

- Según lo que nos dijeron hoy lo sabríamos en un sorteo – responde Claire un tanto cohibida por tener que presentarse delante de todo el colegio – espero que acá puedas conseguir buenos rivales Alex

-¿rivales? ¿Rivales para que? – pregunta Harry

- ¿Cómo que para que? Para duelos, Alex es un excelente duelista a ganado varios torneos escolares en Ámsterdam

- ya veo – dice Harry – pero yo me he enfrentado directamente con mortífagos y Voldemort, no creo que tus duelos de mentira te hagan una persona fuerte en realidad – dijo Harry dejando a todos atónitos y ha Alex ligeramente ofendido

- bueno, yo también he enfrentado a mortífagos pero ya que el gran Harry Potter me ha subestimado no me contendré cuando lleguemos a enfrentarnos amigo – responde Alex con una sonrisa arrogante

- yo tampoco lo haré así que tendrás que pedirle a tu novia que te cuide mucho después de nuestro duelo – responde Harry visiblemente irritado

- entonces tendré que pedir alguna habitación de antemano en la enfermería del colegio porque tu me harás trizas supongo – dice Alex sarcásticamente – aunque no comprendo tu afán de provocarme - dice finalmente Alex que decide mejor retirarse para no tener problemas

- Alex espérame – le dice Claire mientras se va con el

Mientras los nuevos chicos se alejan, Ron y Hermione miraban entra asombrados y molestos a Harry

- fuiste muy agresivo con Alex – le dice Hermione severamente -¿Por qué te has comportado así?

- no me cayo bien – fue la escueta respuesta del moreno – mejor vamos al banquete de bienvenida chicos

Los chicos ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor esperaban con ansías la selección de estudiantes

- los chicos nuevos eran muy agradables – comentaba Hermione – ojala ambos queden con nosotros

- Claire si era agradable, pero el otro tipo no, era muy arrogante – dice Harry

- claro que no, a mi ambos me cayeron muy bien, Alex es muy amable, solo que no se porque tu eres tan maleducado con el- dice Hermione

En el momento en el que Harry se disponía responder, Dumbledore se levanta y comienza su discurso

- Bienvenidos muchachos a este nuevo año… antes de todo me gustaría presentarle al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el sr. Thomas Watson, el es un auror que ha aceptado mi oferta de ser el maestro de la asignatura mencionada a partir de hoy. Y como estamos con las presentaciones me gustaría presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes que cursaran los cursos superiores, se trata de la srta. Overath y del sr. Van der Heyden.

Y así comenzó la selección de los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts, y cuando el último chico fue asignado a su respectiva casa, llego el turno de Claire y Alex.

- Ahora sr. Van der Heyden, si es tan amable de acercarse y colocarse el sombrero seleccionador – dijo la prof. McGonagall

Alex se acerca tranquilamente al estrado, la profesora le coloca el sombrero y este casi inmediatamente…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – grita el sombrero

Un sonoro aplauso sonó desde la mesa de los gryffindor, y Alex se acerca alegremente y divisa a Hermione y se sienta junto a ella.

- Ahora srta. Overath, por favor si es tan amable – dice la profesora, que coloca el sombrero en la cabeza de Claire.

Todo el mundo espero un desenlace parecido al de Alex, pero debieron esperar por varios minutos la decisión del sombrero, que finalmente…

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – grita el sombrero causando el alboroto en la mesa de las serpientes, pero dejando con un gusto amargo a Harry y a Alex.


End file.
